


Little Ball of Fur

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Keith and the Cat-astrophe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue will always be a troll, Fluff, Gen, Just lots of fluff, Keith was annoyed, Red has mischief in her, XD, lance was being his usual self so, naw I'm kidding, pidge is there briefly in all her salty glory, platonic everything - Freeform, something had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Can the other lions turn into actual lions too? Does the paladin have to be in danger for this to happen? Who would win in a fight, Lance or the Blue Lion?Answers to these questions should be found within.





	Little Ball of Fur

Two weeks. Two weeks, and still, Red insisted upon being in her smaller form whenever she roamed the Castle of Lions. Well, as Pidge had stated excitedly, adjusting her glasses, "Normal African lions usually only grow as large as six and a half feet from head to tail- but as near as I can figure, Red seems to be more like seven feet!"

Now, as that was certainly an advantage against enemies, it wasn't helpful for other things. For one, Red insisted upon following Keith wherever he went. Apparently she'd not forgotten when the Castle went haywire and nearly killed her paladin. Red was also pushy. If Keith was tired, yet thought he didn't need sleep- his lion would correct him of that thought. (She sat on him until he said he'd go to bed.) This method worked quite well for meals too. Though, she preferred to growl at him with warning if he went anywhere but the kitchen.

Shiro actually delighted in this whole situation, because he knew Keith had some bad habits- but with Red's watchful eye, he didn't have that constant nagging worry about him anymore.

Red wasn't all work and no play, though...

"Lance, stop! Stop laughing! It's- it's not funny!"

The Blue Paladin paused, took one look at his teammate and laughter burst forth once again into the room, "Keith you should see yourself-" he cut himself off with more muffled giggles hidden behind his head.

Keith pouted, arms crossed as Red picked him up by the collar of his shirt and deposited him on a spot of her liking in the middle of the room. The Red Paladin spoke through clenched teeth, "Red, I'm not going to be able to fight as well if I can't train."

She sniffed and didn't let him go.

Lance nearly fell over from laughing, "Oh boy, your lion has so got you, Keith. You're not going anywhere!"

Keith really wanted to leap forward and tackle him, but Red's soft hum of something like 'patience' cooled a bit of his annoyed fire. Red hummed again, 'watch' and settled beside him. Keith waited and then, he saw a shape moving in the corridor.

"I can't believe you can't move her! If my lion did that, I'd be out of there already!"

He regretted saying that. A moment later something big and blue had launched across the room and bowled into Lance with all the ferocity of a playful kitten. The whole scuffle ended with a large blue lion sprawled across Lance, throughly preventing him from getting up.

Red let go of Keith, an almost smug grin on her face. So that's why she insisted that he sit away from Lance off into the center of the room, "Did you plan this?"

An answering hum of mischief was all he needed. Strolling over to the huffing and still startled Lance, the Red Paladin crossed his arms and smirked, "Who's laughing now?"

"Blue! What? Why? Why have you betrayed me?!"

Pidge peered into the room at the commotion, straightening her glasses curiously, "Oh. The blue lion can do that too? Was Lance in danger or something?"

"No, he was making fun of us."

"No I wasn't! I'm innocent!"

"Oh." Pidge eyed Lance before giggling, "Don't dish it out if you can't take it."

Lance's head fell backwards on the floor, "Why I even associate with you guys is beyond me." Blue nudged him with her wet nose and laid her head to rest on the chest of his armor.

Keith cracked a rare smile, "As you know, none of had a choice in the matter." He still settled next to Lance, the soft padding of Red following him before curling up next to them both. Her silky red fur moved up and down with a contented purr.

The Paladins both knew, that despite their ribbing, there was no place they'd rather be. 


End file.
